In the event of an aircraft evacuation, evacuation assemblies, such as inflatable evacuation slides, are often deployed to safely usher passengers from the aircraft to the ground. In the event of a water landing, the inflatable evacuation slide may be employed as a life raft. Evacuation systems may deploy from the side of an aircraft fuselage, for example, or from over a wing of the aircraft, i.e., “off-wing.” An off-wing evacuation system may be designed to have a ramp that leads to a sliding portion of the evacuation system. An angle between the ramp and the sliding portion of off-wing evacuation systems tends to prevent off-wing systems from being used as life rafts.